For A Reason
by crazytook
Summary: Pg 13 to be safe! after a terrible accident that threatens dharma and gregs marriage, dharma attempts to convince greg of fate.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, If you are reading my profile, you can see I've written like 1 maybe two actual serious stories. And I think this one might be another. I AM a Dharma and Greg fan, but not so much where I would actually go and read fanfic, however, I realized that only one other fic existed, and it was slash. Let me make myself clear: I have nothing against homosexuals, hell, im in theatre and most of my best friends are gay. And I have nothing wrong with homosexuality in literature, and for those who enjoy slash, whatever, im not judging. BUT, I do have a problem, in defense of the creator of these characters I guess, when ppl write characters clearly intended to be of one specific sexuality as another. Now, true, this most often happens with straight characters being written as gay, HOWEVER, I hate will and grace fics (at least I don't read them) where will is portrayed as straight, because he's totally gay and that's how he was meant to be. However, this is all fanfic, so I guess none of my intro stuff really matters, im just explaining why I wrote this fic, and why it seems so uninspired. It was to write a dharma greg fic for the hell of it!!!!!!!!! Oh and disclaimer: I SOOOOOOOO don't own these characters!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: after a terrible accident that threatens dharma and gregs marriage, dharma attempts to convince greg of fate.  
  
The day had been perfect, Dharma reflected. All was going well. Her and Greg had gone out with their new daughter, Zoe, for a picnic to celebrate her first birthday. Zoe had been a miracle child. About two years ago, Dharma and Greg had decided they wanted to have a child, only to find out that they couldn't. However, much to Greg's "amusement", Dharma had insisted on seeking spirtual rituals as opposed to medical procedures.  
  
To Greg's amazement, the rituals worked.  
  
So, Zoe's birthday was an extra special occasion. They had gone to the park, and the weather was absolutely perfect. Not to hot, not to cold, just right. The food was delicious, and they had enjoyed so much fun just being silly together. The day was the perfect family day!  
  
How it changed so quickly, Dharma would never understand.  
  
Alright!!!!!!!! That's it for now folks! If you want me to continue with this PLEASE review!!!!!!!!! Oh, and please be kind! Oh, and if I offended ANYONE with that whole opening stuff, I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wasn't tryin to offend anyone, and im not judging anyone. And now im rambling! So please review!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Flash Forward

1 Disclaimer: if I make any money off of this story whatsoever in the next five years, I willingly submit to the penalty of being force fed homemade chocolate chip cookies without being given milk. I don't own noone...unless you count my kitties...and my stuffed doggie...and my beaniebabies...and my action figures...hey, if I get action figures of dharma and greg, wouldnt I technically own them? ANYWAY...on with the story!!!!

She walked down the dim light hallway, clutching the blue crystal hanging from her neck, praying to whatever god would listen. She turned to see a woman in a stale blue plastic cold comfortless chair, sobbing, rocking back and forth clutching a rosary. She turned away quickly. She could feel the presence of a man by her side, the tight pressure of her hand being held. But she barely registered any of it. All she knew was the whirlwind inside of her and the woman clutching the rosary. Sobbing. This place was a void. A cold void filled only with crying women clutching rosaries. The man holding her hand was leading her down this dark void, behind a white cloaked man. One might mistake him for an angel, his coat was so stainless,so, so...so pure. However, he was of the void. A demon perhaps. The bringer of death. He led them to an even darker room. A room were innocence is lost.

The white cloaked man stopped.

"Are you ready, Mr. And Mrs. Montgomery?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She barely heard the whispered "yes" next to her.

Her hand was squeezed even tighter.

All she knew after that was the blinds. The blinds opening and the sheet. The sheet that had been carefully placed to the side to reveal a child's body. And then...

She cried out. The man next to her cried out as well. And then all she knew were hugging and tears...

And happiness.

That child was not their child.

But there's was still missing.

Zoe was still gone.

Alright! Well, that's it for the moment. I will hopefully write more soon. Thank you so much to ALL my reviewers, it's the only reason I bothered to write more. I really appreciate the reviewing. So keep up the good work and review this chapter! THANKS!!!


	3. Placing the Blame

1Ok, so I had much fun writing the last chapter, so I wrote another one straight away. Plus, since I did crazy mad things with the whole jumping time, I felt id quickly include this chapter to hopefully tie the first two chapters together.

As the realization that their child was still missing, the small celebration between Dharma and Greg in the hall of the morgue was short lived. It was also the realization that that little girl who thankfully wasn't Zoe, was still someone else's child that shortened the shouts of relief. Besides, it didn't feel right to celebrate in such a dark place.

As Dharma and Greg walked back down the hallway, much in the same fashion they had walked up it, but with a slight weight lifted, Dharma found herself thinking along the same lines she had on the car to the morgue. That day HAD been perfect. Before their treasure was taken away.

It was such a stupid incident really. Such a tiny thing that should not have put such a debt in their lives. Before she knew it, Dharma was in the car, sitting in the passenger seat next to Greg.

"Greg, do you think things would be different if you had let her ride that circus elephant?"Dharma blurted out.

Greg tensed, and the second he did, she knew that she should never have voiced that question. They had been down this road before. It never got them anywhere. But she couldn't help herself. Untill he answered that question to her satisfaction, she couldn't help but voicing it. Of course, she knew untill Zoe was found, that question would never be answered to her satisfaction. Greg turned slightly toward her.

" Dharma..." he hesitated, he knew where this road led to as well, "Dharma, that elephant was dirty, that man was...untrustworthy-"Dharma cut him off.

"Untrustworthy! Greg! That was Elephant Earl! I know him! He'd never have hurt Zoe, and if she'd been with Earl on that elephant instead of..." Dharma stopped abruptly. They'd been here before too, and after going through the whole morgue fiasco she didn't think she could handle this argument. She mentally reprimanded herself for allowing herself to accuse Greg...again.

The car made an abrupt stop due to Greg slamming on the breaks. He put the car in park on the side of the road and turned to Dharma.

"Dharma! Don't you dare blame this on me. It was her first birthday. She would not have been safe on that elephant, I don't care if the man operating the ride was my own father! She could have fallen off and..." Greg trailed off not wanting to put his daughter and that word in the same sentence ever again.

"Died?" Dharma finished for him. "And I guess" Dharma continued, " That her getting kidnapped and going missing for over two weeks is a MUCH preferable option to the slight chance of falling of an elephant, when we would have been watching her the whole time she was on it!!"

"NO, but Dharma, the elephant was a foreseeable risk! I would never ever have placed my daughter in a position of danger! There was no way to know that what happened would have...I mean...we were both there! We Were both THERE!" Greg shouted, still not being able to get over the fact that they were both there, and somehow, she'd been taken. Somehow. However, Dharma had angered Greg and he was taking his anger out on her.

" In fact, if your friend Earl hadn't of shown up NONE of this would happen! If you were capable of just thinking about the consequences of your actions for five seconds, NONE of this would have happened! If you would just think like a normal mother and realize that an elephant is no place for a child-"

"OH, so now I'm not a 'normal' mother!!!! Well if we didn't disagree every five seconds-"

She stopped midsentence.

"Greg" Dharma started calmly, "This, it isn't helping Zoe."

"What?" Greg said.

"This, us, us...arguing, it isn't helping Zoe at all. This is why she's gone, Greg. This is why we can't find our little girl. We argue every ten seconds. If we could have just agreed on whether or not she should've rode the elephant, we never would've become so caught up in our argument. We never would have turned away from Zoe so that someone could take her. We need to stop this. We need to find her." And once Dharma had completed her statement, Greg put the car back into drive and they drove home with their goal clearly in front of them.

Ok, so I think thats one of my weaker chapters, but what do all y'all think? Please review! And of course if you do, there will be more to come if youwant. Ok then, get reviewin! Thanks!

-crazytook


End file.
